Yamabushi Shizuku
Yamabushi Shizuku (山伏しずく or 山伏シズク) is a major character in the Kusunoki Mebuki is a Hero light novel. She is a quiet girl who often keeps to herself. Appearance Shizuku is a brown eyed girl who wears a plain expression on her face. She is a pale teenager who is slightly above average height. She seems to wear a large jacket with her school uniform underneath. She wears a choker and a white skirt with black thigh socks. Her hair seems to be styled like one of her bangs is hiding one eye and the sides representing cat ears. When Shizuku takes over, her expression turns slightly psychotic and her hair is messed up and bedraggled, revealing both of her eyes. She pulls up her sleeves, and her eyes turn hazel/yellow. Personality Shizuku has Dissociative Identity Disorder and has 2 different personalities.Ch.2: "Yamabushi-san has a thin sense of self, and a quiet nature, but deep inside, another personality of hers dwells. A wild, violent and powerful one. A polar opposite of her normal self. It appears to come out when she's driven into a corner." Her usual self is quiet, seemingly timid, but not at all. She keeps on task and rarely says anything. She addresses others by tugging on their sleeve. Her other self, referred to in translated versions as Shizuku, is more headstrong, refusing to follow orders and always rushing to fight. This side of her comes out whenever she is "backed into a corner". She is the complete opposite of her usual self, born as a means to survive her violent home life. Background Shizuku hails from Tokushima Prefecture. Ch.2: "...Yamabushi Shizuku-san! What do you have to say about your birthplace?" Shizuku, who has been silently eating, tilted her head at Yumiko's words. After a silence like she forgot even the concept of words and was trying to remember, she curtly said: "Tokushima".''Her parents were both noted to be mentally unstable and abused her frequently as a child. She tried remaining silent, but the abuse continued. In order to cope, she began to develop the personality known as '''Shizuku'.Ch.5: The house she grew up in had a lot of problems. Her parents were both unstable and would fly into a fit of rage at the smallest thing. And Shizuku received violence frequently. "...So I tried to be... As quiet as possible..." Not showing any emotions, not saying anything. Doing that, she was able to slightly reduce her parents' anger. But only slightly. As her parents' abuse continued, Shizuku has started developing a personality strong enough to withstand it. "...That was... SHIZUKU." Her parents both committed suicide sometime before the start of the series.Ch.2: "...What kind of family do you happen to be from? What about your parents?" After a long sound of silence following Yumiko's question, Shizuku answered, "They committed double suicide." She attended elementary school at Shinju-kan, where she had trouble talking to people and lived a very isolated life. She was intrigued when she heard about the second generation of heroes, however, and went to the other class to meet them. Abilities Shizuku ranks as number nine of the sentinals, the significance being that the Taisha sees her as only second to the sentinel officers. She is part of the offensive line called the gunning squad. Due to this, she is armed with a bayonetted weapon and a green hue dress with armor to withstand the flames. As Shizuku, her abilities get better as she displays a tremendous amount of strength. Plot Chapter 1 During the sentinels first mission outside the wall, Shizuku remains silent, staying on task and diligently collecting soil samples. She even takes containers from injured and incapacitated sentinels to collect as much soil and lava as possible. Chapter 2 During lunch, Shizuku has trouble looking for an open seat. When Kusunoki Mebuki motions to an open seat next to her, Shizuku hurries over to her. Miroku Yumiko asks her which prefecture she is from, and she replies that she is from Tokushima. Shizuku also reveals that she attended Shinju-kan Elementary School and knew the second generation of heroes, but the afternoon bell rings before she can answer any more questions about herself. Later, during a mission to collect soil samples from what was once the Chuugoku region, a Vertex appears and attacks Shizuku. She recalls the pain and sorrow she felt at Minowa Gin's funeral before she is swallowed by the Vertex. However, it is this remembrance of Gin that sparks her transformation into Shizuku, and thus she is able to vigorously tear the Vertex apart with her bayoneted rifle. At dinner, Shizuku displays extremely rude behavior towards the other sentinels. When Mebuki pulls her aside to ask her how much longer she will be present, she says that she is unsure, but adds that it is better this way since she is much stronger than her other self. Mebuki reminds her that cooperation is key to being a sentinel, and that simply doing whatever she wanted would put everyone else in danger. Threatened by Mebuki's words, Shizuku challenges her, saying "...I'm not gonna be ordered around by someone who's weaker than me."Ch.2 With that, the two of them go to the dojo in the training facility to duel. During the fight, Shizuku asks Mebuki about her motivation for becoming a sentinel. She scoffs when Mebuki reiterates her desire to become a hero. She answers her question from earlier and tells her what the three heroes were like. She adds that the heroes were just ordinary girls and that Mebuki's jealousy makes her unfit to be a hero. When Mebuki wins the duel despite Shizuku's taunts, she relents. The two of them then sit down on the floor of the dojo together, talking about what Shizuku said during the fight. Kokudo Aya approaches them, and Shizuku chides her for intruding on their conversation. Aya is not afraid of her, however, telling her that she is still a good person. Shizuku becomes a bit embarrassed, and even more so when she joins her hand with Mebuki's. Chapter 3 Shizuku joins her friends at dinner in the mess hall. She apologizes to Mebuki for being unable to switch into Shizuku during their earlier mission, worried that she was being a burden to Mebuki and the others, but is grateful when Aya and Mebuki tell her otherwise. Chapter 4 Shizuku spars with Mebuki during their afternoon training and is sent flying when Mebuki swings her rifle with all her might. During the Vertex attack, Shizuku goes with Yumiko to fight outside the protection of the shields. She is later struck by the Scorpion Vertex's tail and sent flying, interrupting the Kuni-zukuri Ritual. Chapter 5 While the other sentinels retreat, Mebuki, Yumiko, and Kagajou Suzume stay behind to battle the Scorpio Vertex and rescue Shizuku. However, she regains consciousness before they can find her, and immediately jumps on Scorpio's tail and stabs it. After doing some damage to its tail, she is once again thrown off with a swing of its tail. They then decide to work as a team to defeat Scorpio, and Shizuku helps Yumiko provide gunfire. After the battle, Shizuku and the others are taken to a Taisha-controlled hospital to receive treatment for their burns. She is seated diagonally from Mebuki's bed. While Suzume and Yumiko argue over which food is best, Shizuku disagrees with both of them and remarks that ramen is the best. When Aya brings a padlock to the hospital room for her friends to sign, Shizuku writes Shizuku's name as well as her own. During the party, Shizuku remains silent as ever and stays close to Mebuki. After the party is over, the two of them stand on the viewing platform and talk together. Shizuku thanks Mebuki for accepting Shizuku as a member of the sentinels, and tells her about her violent childhood and the creation of Shizuku. She adds that Shizuku is also glad to have met Mebuki and that she hopes Mebuki will still lead the sentinels even if she becomes a hero. Chapter 6 During the mission to retrieve the seed, Shizuku is able to attack Capricorn Vertex by running through its earthquake attacks but is flung into the air and thrown onto the ground. Then, Virgo Vertex begins to throw bombs at her. The battle suit is not made to withstand explosions of that nature, and fearful of what is to come, she begins to recall happy memories of her time as a Sentinel, and the friends she made. Her only regret, however, is being the cause of Shizuku's death despite being created to protect her. Suddenly, Yumiko jumps in front of Shizuku and takes the impact of the explosions. Yumiko is gravely injured as a result, and Shizuku helps carry her back inside the barrier. After the battle, Shizuku goes to the ICU to visit Yumiko before she regained consciousness. Extra Chapter Shizuku notices Mebuki's reaction to the Taisha's announcement that the sentinels will receive "Hero" status, and asks her if she is worried about something. Shizuku joins Aya and the other sentinels in cleaning the tower, frustrated that Shizuku summoned her to do the cleaning. In a fit of rage, she begins swinging the broom around before being reprimanded by Mebuki. She later switches places with Shizuku after getting tired. The next day, Shizuku accompanies the sentinels to Ines to buy ingredients for the party, holding the cuff of Mebuki's sleeve so she does not get lost in the crowd. While on a mission outside the barrier, Shizuku notices a figure roaming around and readies her rifle. Mebuki and Suzume immediately recognize the figure, however, and Mebuki sends the other sentinels back after the mission is over. Relationships Washio Sumi, Nogi Sonoko and Minowa Gin Since the four of them attended the same elementary school, Shizuku knew them. She remembers Sumi as being socially awkward and having "a stick up her ass", Sonoko as doing nothing but sleeping, and Gin as being a "restless troublemaker", and that all of them cared deeply about their friends. She was particularly fond of Gin, who began talking to her upon first meeting them, and remembers her during her near-death experience with the Vertex. Kusunoki Mebuki From the start, Shizuku becomes quite attached to Mebuki and always clings close to her. Shizuku, on the other hand, is initially threatened by Mebuki's orders and challenges her to a duel in the dojo. She is rather resentful of Mebuki's desire to become a hero, calling her "a damn brat" consumed by jealousy. Forms of Address Trivia * She is the third character to have a confirmed mental disorder, the first being Togo and the second being Chikage, both with PTSD. Flower Motif See Sentinal. Gallery 624f812c11dfa9ec7776df9b69d0f703908fc104.jpg|Shizuku's full character profile 1511869462903.jpg 2Sqlh1F.jpg 8GIH3EJ.jpg|Mebuki vs. SHIZUKU 1513305385621.png 1513352576746.png Shizuku4koma.png|Shizuku as she appears in the 4koma "Mebuki is Training Now!!" 0111 copy.jpg YuYuYui Shizuku.png 25sy sd 01.png 25sy sd 02.png ShizukuSentinel.png ShizukuSentinel2.png A5C4DE87-2B40-45D7-B6A6-621AD4DF89D1.png -Sakimori - No 09- ~ Yamabushi Shizuku & SHIZUKU.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Shizuku.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Shizuku.jpg Ultah 2 ~ Chikage & Shizuku, SHIZUKU.png ShizukuChibiIcon.png|Yamabushi Shizuku twitter icon ShizukuCasualSummer.png ShizukuCasualSummer2.png ShizukuCasualWinter.png ShizukuCasualWinter2.png ShizukuSchoolSummer.png ShizukuSchoolSummer2.png ShizukuSchoolWinterHY.png ShizukuSchoolWinter2HY.png References Navigation Category:Sentinal Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shinju-kan Elementary School